1. Field
This application relates to methods and apparatuses for estimating an offset value, receiving apparatuses, and methods of processing a signal in receiving apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to perform communication between a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus, the receiving apparatus needs to be synchronized with the transmitting apparatus. The receiving apparatus may use a predetermined sequence that is shared by the transmitting apparatus and the receiving apparatus in order to perform the synchronization of the receiving apparatus with the transmitting apparatus.